


Diamond Eyes

by PunsandPoses



Series: Dreamwalker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dreamwalkers, Gabriel's an adorable thing, Gen, Lucifer's a dick but that's not relevant, Magic, Mindless Fluff while I write chapters, POV Michael, Prequel, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsandPoses/pseuds/PunsandPoses
Summary: A trip to the world of humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on IOFB (Isle of Flightless Birds), and this is something to take my mind off it. It's about as fluffy as I get. It also takes place before Castiel is born, so heads up.

Gabriel tripped after Lucifer and Michael, his stubby legs not quite up to the task of keeping up with their lengthy stride. "Mikey, where are we going?"

Michael turned and paused. "To the world of humans, Gabriel. It is an important process, and one all dreamwalkers must take."

"But why?" 

"Enough, Gabriel." Lucifer, too, had turned. And, as always, he seemed slightly annoyed with Gabriel's constant questions. "If you want answers, go to the Library. I'm sure all the answers you need are there."

"But the Library is far away, and it is easier to ask you."

"Alright, but when we are done with this trip, we will go to the Library."

Michael shared an amused glance with his twin. "And then we will go for ice cream."

"ICE CREAM?!" Gabriel's resounding shriek scared several dream-birds from their nests. They let out angry squawks of complaint and settled down again. 

"Yes, ice cream."

The relatively new sweet, ice cream, had only been made a few years prior. Gabriel's host, a noble-blooded boy of six, had tasted the treat precisely three times. The boy dreamed of it often, and Gabriel often shared in his revelry. And as humans knew the recipe, so did their dreamwalkers. Gabriel considered it a gift of the gods. He often told Michael so. 

Lucifer, with a few chants, made a portal. Unlike Michael's, his portals were like the night sky, dark blue and black around the edges, and sparkled. Michael's were like the dawn, orange, and often bright. 

They stepped through, and were in the world of humans. 

And of course, the first thing Gabriel did was shriek in delight. "Look, Luci, a church! Would you burn if you looked in there?"

"Why on earth would you think that?" Lucifer bent down.

"Because! Lucifer was the evil bad guy, and their god might smote you!" He made a hissing noise with his lips.

Michael pretty well thought he was going to slap Gabriel. But instead, he spoke.

"Gabriel, Lucifer was the angel. Satan was him after he fell. Do not assume they are the same thing, for Lucifer radiates with glory and light and Satan glows with corruption."

"Oh."

They trudged among the peasantry, catching dozens of curious eyes. They had, after all, been conspicuous, with their white robes, the hems of whom were getting dirty with mud. Their sandals, usually kept clean, were covered in filth. Gabriel took it all in, with a look of quiet adoration. 

"Do you think they had ice cream here? Or maybe a library, for you, Mikey!"

Michael chuckled, and Lucifer shot him a glare. "Maybe, but I doubt Lucifer would be interested."

The soil beneath their feet changed to cobblestones. Men and women of higher class milled about, wearing vibrant greens. Before either Michael or Lucifer could stop him, Gabriel had run up to a noblewoman. 

"Excuse me, but is your dress made of grass?" 

She turned to him, stunned. "What?"

"Sorry, Madam, he is curious." Lucifer had come to the rescue. 

"Oh. Thank you for alerting me.If you don't mind, I would like to leave." She walked away, but not before sparing a long look at Lucifer. 

Michael pushed down a wave of anger. Humans were like that, he knew. They lived in lust, but hearing of it was a great deal different than experiencing it. He turned to Lucifer, who seemed to be experiencing a wave of revulsion. 

"Humans," he sneered. 

Michael shook his head minutely, and together the trio trudged back to their portal. 

The trip had only served to spread more light on Lucifer's darker sides.

Michael wondered if all that would come to blows. 

At least Gabriel was not a part of it.


End file.
